Un souffle d'amour, un soupçon de magie
by PawPawLine
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, la vie continue et elle réserve bien des surprises à nos 3 héros...
1. Réveil

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursaut : il n'avait pas fait ce rêve depuis des années. Il revoyait ce rayon de lumière verte sortir de la baguette de Voldemort, et frapper sa mère de plein fouet. Son hurlement résonnait encore dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Un an après la bataille de Poudlard la vie lui semblait tout de même plus facile : plus d'Horcruxes à chercher, plus de mangemorts à fuir, ou de loups-garous à combattre. Il pouvait désormais vivre normalement, si toutefois la vie de « Sauveur du monde sorcier » est une vie considérée comme normale.

Après quelques minutes, Harry sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer. Je devrai en avoir fini avec ces cauchemars, pensa-t-il. J'ai survécu, et Voldemort a disparu à jamais, ce n'est pas normal de continuer à subir ce qu'il lui avait fait. Qu'il soit maudit, pesta Harry tout en regardant autour de lui. La chambre qu'il louait non loin du ministère de la Magie n'était pas très grande mais comportait tout le confort nécessaire à sa vie solitaire. Un grand lit faisait face à un canapé recouvert d'une couverture gentiment tricoté par la mère de Ron il y a quelques mois, une kitchenette ensevelie sous des kilos de vaisselle semblait implorer un soupçon de nettoyage, et une grande fenêtre donnait sur un joli parc arboré. Harry se leva et enfila un caleçon aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ancien souvenir de ses années à Poudlard. En ce moment, il ne se donnait même plus la peine d'enfiler un pyjama avant de se coucher. A quoi bon, pensait-il, personne n'est là pour partager son lit, ni pour partager sa vie.

Ginny et lui avaient rompu il y a quelques mois, et depuis il n'avait plus le cœur à grand-chose. Cependant, son travail et ses amis lui procuraient toujours autant de bonheur. Allez Hector, on met un peu d'ordre et on va rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour notre café matinal ! dit Harry à son nouvel animal, un chat persan d'un blanc immaculé. Son nouvel ami lui répondit d'un miaulement endormi, et suivi Harry jusqu'à la kitchenette. Après s'être emparé d'un torchon, Harry se souvint qu'il était un sorcier, et non pas un simple moldu. _Recurvite_ ! s'exclama-t-il, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, la vaisselle étincelait. _Failamalle_ ! dit Harry, et celle-ci se dirigea prestement vers les placards.

Harry travaillait désormais au ministère de la Magie. Au même titre que Ron, Hermione, Neuville et tout ceux qui avait eu un rôle majeur dans la bataille de Poudlard, le ministère leur avait offert un emploi dans le département de la Justice magique. Harry avait eu le privilège d'intégrer le Bureau des Aurors. Sa nomination avait contribué à alimenter sa légende : il était le plus jeune Aurors de tous les temps. En arrivant dans le hall du Ministère, il aperçu Ron et Hermione qui lui faisait des signes. En se dirigeant vers eux, il croisa Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la magie en personne qui mangeait un milkshake rose dans lequel flottait de grosses bulles vertes fluos. Kingsley avait été élu Ministre de la Magie juste après la bataille de Poudlard, de façon à remettre de l'ordre dans les différents départements du ministère. C'est un homme intègre, honnête et qui assume ses positions, pensa Harry en le croisant. Le monde de la magie ne pouvait pas faire meilleur choix.

\- Hello Harry, dit Hermione, bien dormi ?

\- Pas tellement, marmonna Harry, en baillant,

\- Tu penses encore à Ginny ?

\- Non, non… Mais j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'air si peu réveillé, répondit Harry,

\- T'inquiète, ça me dérange pas que tu parles de Ginny, affirma Ron, en jetant un œil à Hermione,

\- Non, vraiment, je t'assure que je suis passé à autre chose, Ginny et moi c'est terminé, et rien ne sert de revenir là-dessus, dit Harry en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione,

\- Ok, ok, dans ce cas je peux te dire qu'hier soir, au Terrier, elle n'était pas seule, répondit Ron avec un sourire malicieux,

\- Quoi ?! hurla presque Harry,

\- Mais non Harry, Ron essaie juste de te faire marcher, et ça fonctionne à merveille, rigola Hermione,

\- Bon, d'accord, ça m'embête un peu que vous abordiez le sujet, dit Harry, l'air maussade,

\- Enfin, bref de plaisanteries, continua Hermione, on va le prendre ce café ?

Harry, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent donc vers la cafétéria du ministère, les deux derniers se tenant par la main. Ils s'assirent juste derrière Neuville qui les salua brièvement avant de rejoindre son bureau au département de l'environnement et des plantes magiques. La discussion portait sur la pluie et la beau temps, sur les récents procès de Mangemorts, sur les derniers résultats des matchs de Quidditch, quand Hermione prit un air grave, en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Ron.

\- Harry, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, commença Hermione,

\- On sait que tu ne veux plus tellement venir au Terrier en ce moment à cause de Ginny, mais on voulait que tu sois le premier informé, continua Ron,

\- Oui, on ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre te l'apprenne, dit Hermione,

\- Et c'est quelque chose d'important pour nous, alors…, enchaina Ron,

\- Bon, vous allez enfin être clairs vous deux ?!, s'agaça Harry

\- Je suis…, marmonna Hermione,

\- Elle attend notre bébé ! s'exclama Ron, tout sourire,

\- Votre quoi ? dit Harry, avec l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre,

\- Harry, ce qu'on essaie de te dire, c'est qu'avec Ron, nous allons fonder notre famille un peu plus tôt que prévu, sourit Hermione,

\- Wahou, si je m'attendais à ça en me levant ce matin…, répondit Harry en se forçant à sourire pour faire bonne figure devant ses deux meilleurs amis, qui n'arrivaient plus à cacher leur joie.


	2. Réflexions

Après avoir bu leur café, les trois amis se séparèrent dans leurs départements respectifs : Harry se dirigea vers le bureau des Aurors, Hermione pris la direction du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, et Ron se dirigea quant à lui vers celui des jeux et sports magiques. Hermione venait juste d'intégrer le bureau de lutte contre les discriminations envers les elfes de maison, car, contrairement aux deux autres, elle avait tenue à terminer son cursus à Poudlard, et avait brillamment obtenue douze « Optimal », ce qui comme à son habitude était un résultat exceptionnel. Son implication passée pour défendre la cause des elfes de maison lui avait permis de créer son propre bureau au sein du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Elle jouissait désormais d'une renommée internationale, et comptait bien briguer la présidence de comité internationale des victimes des us et coutumes magiques.

Ron la regarda se diriger vers son bureau, un air heureux sur le visage. Quelle femme exceptionnelle pensa-t-il, j'espère que notre enfant sera aussi intelligent qu'elle. Ron et Hermione s'était réellement mis en couple quelques mois auparavant. Leur amour avait toujours été incertain, car chacun craignais de rompre cette belle amitié qui les unissait, ainsi que de mettre Harry à l'écart. Cependant, leurs sentiments s'étaient imposés à chacun d'eux lors de lorsqu'Hermione avait pris la décision de retourner à Poudlard. L'éloignement avait fait comprendre à Ron qu'il ne pouvait pas rester loin de son ancienne camarade. Il avait donc pris une chambre à Pré-au-Lard, et les deux tourtereaux avaient pu passer leurs week-ends en amoureux durant toute l'année écoulée.

\- Ron ! Ron !, appela Harry.

\- Hum ?, fit Ron, toujours avec un air béat sur le visage,

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu ne penses pas que vous êtes un peu jeunes pour élever un enfant ? dit Harry

\- Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir frôlé la mort de si près tellement de fois, on n'a pas le droit de profiter un peu, et de prendre nos propres décisions pour une fois ?, répondit Ron

\- Enfin… Sans vouloir te critiquer… Tu arrives à peine à te souvenir de payer ton loyer, tu penses vraiment que c'est raisonnable ?, continua Harry

\- Bon, Harry, on voulait que tu sois le premier au courant, et si tu veux savoir cet enfant c'est une décision qu'on a prise ensemble, et c'est notre choix. On en reparle demain si tu veux, là j'ai plusieurs entrainements de Quidditch à aller superviser, et je dois transplanner dans quelques minutes, conclut Ron,

\- D'accord, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée de bébé…

\- T'inquiète mon pote, il sera trop mignon notre bébé, sourit Ron en s'éloignant,

Harry ne savait que penser de cette décision de la part de ses deux amis. Bien sûr, il comprenait totalement leur envie de vivre le temps présent, et de ne penser qu'à profiter de la vie. Mais, quand même, pensa Harry, ce n'est pas rien de devoir s'occuper d'un enfant ! Toute son enfance, Harry l'avait passé chez les Dursley, et ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure période de son existence. Il avait passé ses 11 premières années dans un placard sous leur escalier, et Harry avait tendance à associer enfance et souffrance. C'est pour ça qu'il avait du mal à accepter la nouvelle. Même si Voldemort n'est plus, il reste des dizaines de menaces latentes, de personnes malveillantes qui n'attendent que l'occasion se présente pour assouvir leur soif de violence et de barbarie. Et comment feront Ron et Hermione si l'un des deux est tué, ou pire, si les deux sont tués lors de futurs affrontement à l'instar de Lupin et Tonk ?, se demandait Harry, déjà angoissé.

\- Bonjour Harry, la forme ? salua Luna Lovegood,

\- Bonjour Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, répondit Harry

\- On m'a dit que je devais déposer une demande officielle pour pouvoir ouvrir ma boutique, tu le savais ça ?

\- Heu… Je travaille pas tellement dans ce domaine, mais si tu le dit…

\- Oui, c'est la procédure apparemment, mais tu sais moi les procédures j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal, sourit Luna. Enfin bref, j'ouvre ma boutique de bijoux magiques au Chemin de Traverse. Ce sont des bijoux qui peuvent te protéger du mauvais œil, qui peuvent t'aider à avoir de la chance, et même trouver et entretenir l'amour. Tu viendras ?, demanda Luna.

\- Oui, peut-être…, enfin si je ne suis pas trop occupé, tu sais ces temps-ci, nous avons pas mal de boulot pour vérifier que tous les anciens Mangemorts ont bien été neutralisés, répondit Harry, tout en se demandant en quoi les bijoux de Luna pouvaient bien le concerner.

\- Merci Harry, et bonne journée, ça fait toujours plaisir de revoir d'anciens amis, dit Luna en se dirigeant vers un ascenseur devant lequel un elfe de maison croulait sous une pile de documents.

Après sa journée de travail, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas boire un verre de Bierraubeurre avec Ron, qui devait être aux petits soins avec Hermione, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Ginny, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, et Hagrid était parti accompagner Charlie Weasley dans des pays de l'Europe de l'Est à la recherche de nouvelles espèces de dragons. Il se décida quand même à aller se balader sur le chemin de Traverse, en quête d'une occupation. Il espérait de tout cœur croiser le chemin de Ginny Weasley, son ancienne petite amie. Il avait rompu car selon elle, l'amour était parti. Passées les angoisses de mourir du jour au lendemain, passé leur quotidien à se battre contre les Mangemorts, une vie à deux, en toute tranquillité leur avait justement réservé trop de tranquillité.

Quelques minutes après être arrivé sur le chemin de Traverse, ce ne fut pas la trajectoire de Ginny qu'il croisa, mais celle de son amie de toujours : Hermione.

\- Hey, Hermione, lança Harry,

\- Salut Harry, tu te balades ?, lui répondit-elle,

\- Oui, je n'avais rien de particulier à faire ce soir, et je ne voulais pas vous embêter après la grande nouvelle de ce matin,

\- Justement, je suis à la recherche de vêtements pour bébé, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- C'est vraiment parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, sourit Harry, chez qui la perspective d'une soirée shopping lui donnait plutôt la nausée qu'autre chose,

\- Merci Harry, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire, Ron avait apparemment un mal de tête foudroyant et il va surement aller chez le médicomage.

\- Harry comprenait totalement Ron, mais se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire plaisir à son amie et l'accompagner un peu. Hermione et lui parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où Hermione lui demanda si elle pouvait lui demander encore une faveur.

\- Oui, pas de soucis, c'est quelque chose d'important ? demanda Harry,

\- Pour moi ça l'est, sourit Hermione. J'ai prévu d'aller voir mes parents demain pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ron vient aussi bien entendu, mais comme il n'est pas très familier avec le monde moldu, tu pourrais aussi venir avec nous ? Tu serais un peu son coach, rigola Hermione, J'ai peur qu'il fasse des gaffes, et que mes parents le trouvent bizarre. Mais si tu es là, le risque devrait être moindre étant donné que tu connais bien le monde moldu.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit Harry. On transplane à quelle heure ?


End file.
